Silent Heartbeats
by dokidong
Summary: KyuMin / "Say, Sungmin. Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya tiba-tiba dan jantung Sungmin pun serasa ingin lepas dari rongga tubuhnya.


"Sungmin, apa kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukaimu?"

"Huh?" Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi tengah mendengarkan musik melalui sepasang headsetnya, terpaksa melepasnya ketika Ryeowook menyiku lengannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun. Kau masih ingat dia 'kan?"

"Hm... yeah," gumam Sungmin yang kini memilih untuk fokus ke pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Bagaimana Sungmin lupa dengan seseorang di masa kecilnya yang bernama Kyuhyun. Terlebih perasaannya yang tersimpan pada anak laki-laki tersebut . Dan yang Sungmin sama sekali tidak habis pikir adalah kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu saat ia masih kecil dan terlebih kepada seorang anak laki-laki.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau dia menyukaimu."

"Ah," Sungmin kembali merespon singkat. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa mendengar hal seperti itu terlontar dari Ryeowook, sepupunya. Tentu saja ada perasaan senang di dalam hati Sungmin saat ia tahu bahwa perasaan konyol yang ia miliki di masa kecilnya terbalaskan. Namun, logika Sungmin memilih untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai hal tersebut. Karena... bagaimana bisa dua orang yang jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengobrol sama sekali memendam perasaan satu sama lain? Mustahil. Bahkan Sungmin tidak ingat apakah di masa kecil mereka ia pernah mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun sekali pun.

Setelah delapan jam lamanya Sungmin beserta keluarganya, dan juga tentu saja Ryeowook, menempuh perjalanan ke kampung halaman mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka pun menemukan titik cerah mereka, mengetahui kalau mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sungjin yang dengan semangatnya turun dari mobil kini berlari menyambut sang nenek yang entah sejak kapan telah menunggu mereka. Sungmin sempat melihat sang adik melempar sebuah pelukan kepada sang nenek, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu membawa barang bawaan keluarganya ke arah rumah yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sepekan ini.

"Hyung, apa kau serius kau tidak ingin keluar dan bermain? Kau membosankan."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Setelah dua hari lamanya mereka tinggal di kampung halaman mereka, Sungjin sama sekali tidak henti-hentinya mengajakanya untuk keluar rumah dan bermain bersama dengan orang-orang yang bahkan Sungmin tidak ingat namanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menggubris ucapan sang adik. Karena biasanya Sungjin akan langsung menyerah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namun ia salah. Jika saja Sungjin tidak dengan kurang ajarnya membawa sepasang sandalnya keluar dan berlari menghindar dari kejaran sang kakak, mungkin Sungmin kini masih bersantai di dalam rumah yang kini ia tinggali dan bukan bersusah payah mengejar Sungjin untuk mengembalikannya sandalnya.

Sungmin berhenti seketika. Ia menatap diam dari kejauhan, ke arah sang adik yang kini tengah bergabung dengan Yesung, Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun.

 _Kyuhyun._

Dan Sungjin membawa kabur sandalnya ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Oy, Sungmin! Yesung bilang dia akan mengantar kita ke tempat bazar," Ryeowook berseru kearahnya.

Sungmin yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun lekas menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, yang juga entah bagaimana membuat tatapannya bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

 _"Banyak yang bilang kalau dia menyukaimu."_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kata-kata Ryeowook dua hari lalu kembali muncul di ingatannya. Masa bodo dengan sandalnya, batin Sungmin.

"Aku pulang!" Sungmin berseru balik, menolak ajakan Ryeowook sekaligus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan bertelanjang kaki. "Idiot," ia menggerutu sembari menahan rasa panas yang dirasakan telapak kakinya akibat teriknya sinar matahari yang menyelimuti jalanan aspal yang ia lewati.

Ah, sepertinya Sungmin pun tahu bahwa cuaca hari itu menyatu dengan sempurna dengan hawa hangat yang kini dirasakan di sekitar wajahnya. Dan Sungmin tersadar, kalau mungkin perasaan konyol yang ia miliki terhadap anak laki-laki itu- _Kyuhyun_ -belum sepenuhnya lenyap dari hatinya.

"Kalau hal itu hanyalah sebuah rumor yang mereka gunakan untuk menggodaku. Ini akan sangat memalukan," Sungmin menggumam pelan setelah ia berhasil kembali ke dalam rumah dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat apakah kami begitu akrab dulunya."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan _air conditioner_ mendinginkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Namun deguban jantungnya yang begitu cepat di setiap kali ia mengingat tatapan Kyuhyun tadi siang, yang secara tidak sengaja tertangkap olehnya, membuat dirinya ingin tetap terjaga sampai Ryeowook atau Sungjin pulang. Mungkin saja mereka akan membawa sandalnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sungmin ingat bagaimana dirinya selalu menjadi juara kelas di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Kalau bukan dia yang mendapat peringkat satu, maka Kyuhyun lah yang akan menggantikannya dan membuatnya berada di posisi dua. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasanya hal seperti itu akan terus berulang di antara mereka berdua kalau saja orang tua Yesung tidak memutuskan untuk memindahkan Yesung bersekolah di tempat mereka. Karena mulai saat itu, Yesung pun dengan mudahnya masuk ke _lingkaran_ _juara_ tersebut.

Lucu sekali, bahkan untuk moment-moment kecil seperti itu, Sungmin masih belum bisa mengingat apakah ia pernah mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dulunya. Namun Sungmin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Ya, _sangat jelas_. Bahwa saat itu, sang guru pernah mengajaknya mampir kerumah beliau untuk berlatih melukis. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun pun juga mendapat _undangan_ yang sama sepertinya.

 _"Kenapa dia juga disini. Bukankah dia...tidak di undang."_

Samar-samar kalimat tersebut muncul di ingatan Sungmin. _Kyuhyun_?

Sungmin tidak tahu pasti apakah ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun ataukah itu dari Yesung.

Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali dan ia pun berseru entah pada siapa "Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Yesung, sih? Aku saja tidak ingat apa Yesung juga di _undang_ saat itu atau tidak."

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya dengan sangat kesal karena sepertinya pikiran Sungmin pun kini ikut mempermainkannya-mencampur aduk semua memori-memori masa kecilnya. Yang seharusnya nampak, menjadi tidak nampak. Dan yang seharusnya tidak ada, justru menjadi ada dan membuatnya sangsi.

"Ah, peduli kambing," gerutunya sembari bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas mencari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

 _"Sungmin!"_

Sungmin menjauhkan telepon genggam miliknya setelah benda itu berdering 10 detik tepat sesudah Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ryeowook?" balas Sungmin.

 _"Aku di sungai. Di jembatan. Kau tahu, 'kan?"_

Sungmin menggumam kata 'hm' merespon pertanyaan Ryeowook. Hari ini mereka memang berjanji untuk pergi ke sebuah bazar tidak jauh dari wilayah mereka tinggal. Setelah kemarin Sungmin menolak ajakan Ryeowook, Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah karena ia lah yang pertama kali mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi menengok sebuah bazar untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke saku celana pendeknya, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungai, ketempat Ryeowook berada kini.

Sungmin berdecak kecil melihat sang sepupu berseru dari atas jembatan ke arah aliran Sungai dibawahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika tatapannya menangkap beberapa pemuda kini dengan asiknya bercanda riang, _mandi_ dan saling menyipratkan air ke wajah satu sama lain.

"Heh," Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalm._ Dan tentu saja ia berhasil kala pandangannya kini terfokus pada Sungjin yang ternyata juga berada di dalam kelompok pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja Yesung juga ada disana, tidak heran.

"Ya! Sungjin! Bukankah ibu sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mandi lima kali sehari?!" Sungmin berseru tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook menjauhkan dirinya secara otomatis.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut sang adik pun segera menolehkan kepalanya, melepas entah apa yang sejak tadi ditahannya di dalam air.

Sungjin hanya menyengir ke arahnya. Tapi kedua bola mata Sungmin melebar seketika saat sesosok makhluk, _ah bukan_ , seseorang muncul ke permukaan air dari tempat dimana Sungjin menahan tangannya tadi. Sosok pemuda yang baru saja muncul dari dalam air itu memang tengah membelakanginya. Namun Sungmin tahu jelas bahwa sosok pemuda itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

" _S-sinting,_ " gumam Sungmin tidak percaya sembari mundur dua langkah dari tempat berdirinya semula. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang berbalik untuk menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya.

"A-apa dia bermaksud membunuh Kyuhyun atau bagaimana..." tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa, meskipun ia sangat berharap kalau Ryeowook bisa menjawabnya.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kau khawatir?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. "Yah! Sungjin! sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dan tidak membunuh Kyuh-Argh!"

Ryeowook meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba, dengan tawanya yang masih mengiringi. Kedua tangan Ryeowook sibuk memegangi kakinya yang malang dan terinjak dengan sengaja oleh Sungmin.

Yesung yang kelihatannya sudah puas bermain air pun lekas menuju ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Sungjin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan Kyuhyun.

 _Oh, hell_.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah lagi dan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menginjaknya tadi.

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kearah datangnya Kyuhyun, yang faktanya kini hanya tengah memakai boxer saja. Itu pun basah terkena air dan membuatnya nampak melekat di kedua paha Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin!"

"Ha?"

"Kau menginjak baju Kyuhyun."

Ah, tidak heran.

Sungmin melihat ke bawah dan langsung bergegas menggeser kedua kakinya secara panik.

Tidak heran Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin pelan ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan sedikit menunduk untuk _memungut_ bajunya yang sudah terlanjur terinjak oleh Sungmin tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bohong kalau apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu tidak membuatnya terkejut.

Ia terkejut memang. Sangat terkejut. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, tinggi Kyuhyun yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya.

Wow.

Setelah 17 tahun hidup Sungmin teraniaya dengan tinggi badannya, kali ini dan detik ini juga ia masih merasa bersyukur karena ada orang lain yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya. Selain Ryeowook dan Sungjin tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia bisa lebih pendek dari 'ku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menangkap seringai kecil terukir di bibir Ryeowook, tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang sepupu. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya heran. Aku yakin dulunya dia lebih tinggi dariku."

"Hm, mungkin keturunan," Ryeowook merespon sembari menghisap lollipop dan memfokuskan diri pada ponsel yang kini tengah di pegangnya.

"Ah... begitu ya."

" _Say_ , Sungmin _._ Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya tiba-tiba dan jantung Sungmin pun serasa ingin lepas dari rongga tubuhnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau perasaan konyol dari masa kecilnya itu masih ada. Dan sepertinya perasaan konyol itu tumbuh menjadi suatu hal yang sulit sekali untuk di bendungnya. Terlebih di setiap kali kedua bola mata Sungmin menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Lalu ketika mereka berpas-pasan di jalan, melewati satu sama lain tanpa saling tegur sapa. _Absurd_ , menurut Sungmin.

Jika ia bisa dengan mudah mengingat kalau dirinya memendam perasaan kepada Kyuhyun di masa kecil mereka, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat _percakapan_ dan _keakraban_ seperti apa yang ia miliki dengan Kyuhyun saat itu? Dan jika memang kenyataannya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak saling bertukar sapa dulunya, sehingga membuat mereka berdua canggung terhadap satu sama lain seperti sekarang ini, bukankah itu hal yang aneh jika Ryeowook berkata bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya?

Karena itu lah, di setiap kali Ryeowok bertanya kepadanya apakah ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kyuhyun atau tidak, Sungmin akan terdiam terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab;

"Aku...sudah punya seseorang."

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook selalu mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'hmm' di setiap kali Sungmin memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Pertamanya Sungmin pikir bahwa Ryeowook mempercayai kata-katanya. Namun belakangan, Sungmin sendiri pun ragu dengan tingkah sang sepupu itu. Tentu, ia tidak menyalahkan Ryeowook kalaupun sepupunya itu ragu dengan ucapannya. Kenyataannya, Sungmin hanya ingin mengatakan hal tersebut untuk menutup topik mereka tentang 'perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun'. Dan lagi, bukan salah Sungmin juga kalau ia merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Selama ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya terhadapnya, selama itu juga, Sungmin akan menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Sungmin hanya takut jika ia membeberkan perasaannya dan hal itu tersebar tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Sungmin rasa, ia tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke kampung halaman mereka jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hey, Wook."

 _"Yep?"_

"Suruh orang itu untuk banyak berenang dan bermain basket."

 _"Ah, Kyuhyun?"_

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, kedua matanya tertuju pada pemandangan yang tertera di balik jendela kamarnya-kamar yang sepekan ini ditinggalkannya. Sementara itu satu tangan Sungmin sibuk menggenggam ponselnya, yang kini terhubung dengan sepupunya yang masih berada di kampung halaman mereka.

"Yeah," balas Sungmin memecah keheningan, jemarinya kini mulai mengetuk-ngetuk tidak jelas di pinggiran jendelanya. "Aku rasa... semua wanita akan tergila-gila padanya kalau ia sedikit lebih tinggi," gumamnya menambahkan.

 _"Kau yakin? Apa tipe idealmu itu seseorang yang lebih tinggi darimu?"_

"Mungkin," Sungmin menjawab mantap. Lalu berdecak pelan setelah ia sadar balasan seperti apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya tadi.

 _"Okay. Apa kau akan kembali kesini lain waktu?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Baguslah! Aku akan segera memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang lebih tinggi darimu. Bye bye~ "_

"T-tunggu! YAH! Bukan seperti itu-bisakah kau-Aish."

 _Tut...Tut.._

Tidak bisa tertolong lagi, Sungmin membatin. Kemudian ia pun tertawa dengan kikuknya. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau menuruti keinginan seseorang yang bahkan untuk menyapanya saja tidak mau dan tidak berani. Ha..ha..

"Ah," Sungmin menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal datangnya suara dan mendapati Ryeowook yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sungmin melambai balik dan tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah sepupunya itu.

Setelah dua tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya di kota, akhirnya Sungmin bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya lagi. Meskipun kedua orang tuanya dan Sungjin tidak ikut bersamanya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian karena ia tahu Ryeowook akan selalu ada untuknya.

Namun sayang, padatnya orang yang berlalu lalang di festival malam kala itu agak menyulitkan Sungmin untuk mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia baru saja menabrak seseorang sehingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Ah, maaf!"

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara panik yang keluar dari seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh itu. Ia baru saja berniat untuk membalas kalau saja kedua matanya tidak melebar saat itu. Terkejut bukan main atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun, pemuda yang nyatanya baru membuatnya terjatuh secara tidak sengaja itu tak kalah kejut dari Sungmin. Satu tangannya seakan membeku, mengulur kearah Sungmin untuk menolongnya berdiri kembali.

Untung saja Sungmin lekas tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menerima bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menariknya berdiri kembali.

Sungmin pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat ketika Kyuhyun mulai menariknya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Sementara itu deguban jantung Sungmin sudah tidak tahu lagi pada kemana mereka harus berirama. Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa hal yang Sungmin sadari saat itu;

Pertama, jarak mereka berdiri sekarang yang nampaknya hanya menyisakan satu centimeter dari satu sama lain.

Kedua, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengerat dan seakan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Ketiga, adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana kini terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. _Sungmin benci hal itu. Namun juga tak dapat memungkiri kalau hal tersebut membuat wajahnya menghangat seketika dan menolak untuk menatap Kyuhyun kali ini._

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin memilih untuk menunduk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sedikit lebih lama.

end

 **a/n :** kisah nyata. ha..ha... minus part pegangan tangan dan happy ending. maaf kalau ada typo. gak double check soalnya.


End file.
